Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip
Season 11 of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship, subtitled “'Rainbow Roadtrip'” (also called “'Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu'”) is preceded by Season 10. It is confirmed that this is the final season before the G2 series. Every Ninja and the Mane Six is the main focus, Aspheera and the Ice Emperor serves as the main antagonists and the Bilzzard Samurai and Pyro Snakes are the villainous faction in this season. After the Season 10 finale, the Mane Six and the Ninja had gone soft and they are unprepared for the Rainbow festival. And Rainbow Dash has been invited to the Rainbow Festival at Hope Hollow as a guest of honor. So, in preparation for the Rainbow festival, the Ninja and the Mane Six went to Hope Hallow but they went to the Ancient Pyramid in a wrong way! Also, Zane realises a dream came true, with Aspheera and the Pyro Vipers ruling Ninjago and Equestria and the Ice Emperor and Princess Snowblossom, the princess of the Kingdom of The Never-Realm. Can the Ninja and the Mane Six attempt to save the Rainbow Festival on time? This season was aired in mid-2019, during the hiatus for Season 10: March of the Oni. The first two episodes aired on PlusPlus in Ukraine in May and in early June in Italy via RaiPlay and Disney XD on the Go app. Cast Coming soon... Episodes 1. Wasted True Potential In the wake of their previous victory, the Ninja and the Mane Six go soft and Master Wu and Princess Celestia must remind them of who they truly are. * Song: I’m on a Yacht (partially) by the Mane Six. 2. Questing for Quests Realizing they have gone soft, the Ninja and the Mane Six search for a quest to reignite their Spinjitzu training; unfortunately, Ninjago City and Equestria is enjoying a period of rare tranquility during the Summer Vacation, and realizes that Equestria is preparing for the Rainbow Festival at Hope Hallow. * Song: We Got this Together! by the Ninja, the Mane Six and citizens 3. Road Tripping The Ninja and the Mane Six are on the Roadtrip to Hope Hallow, but they accidentally go to the Desert of Doom in a wrong way. Also, it is inhabited by a giant scarab beetle! * Song: I’m on a Yacht by Mane Six and Ninja 4. The Belly of the Beast The Mane Six and the Ninja went inside the scarab beetle to find the critical part that was previously swallowed, in order to repair the Land Bounty. Thanks to Queen Novo’s Magic Pearl of Transformation, they turned into seaponies and Mer-Ninja to travel down the belly, with one small thing with a huge difference. *'Song': The Place Where We Belong sung by the Mane Six and Ninja 5. Boobytraps and How to Survive Them The Ninja and the Mane Six team up with a reluctant Clutch Powers and adventurer Daring Do to enter a mysterious pyramid where they inadvertently unleash an ancient evil. * Song: I’m the Friend You Need by Clutch Powers, partially sung by Daring Do, the Ninja and Mane Six (sans Lloyd and Twilight Sparkle) 6. The News Never Sleeps in Canterlot Lil' Nelson takes a job as a paperboy, with the help of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, which is more difficult than it sounds in a city overrun by scorching Pyro Vipers and an evil Serpentine sorceress. 7. Sun and Lava The Ninja and the Mane Six attempt to escape from the Ancient Pyramid, until they discovered by a Fire Alicorn of the Sun, known as Daybreaker. 8. Snaketastrophy The Pyro Vipers are attacking both Ninjago and Equestria, from Cloudsdale to Manehatten. The ponies seek advice from Captain Celeano and her crew. 9. Magicless The Ninja and the Mane Six rush to the Ninjago Museum of History to recover a dangerous scroll before it falls into the hands of the Serpentine Sorceress Aspheera and the Fire Alicorn, Daybreaker. *'Song': I've Got to Find a Way by Twilight Sparkle and Lloyd 10. Ancient History While Aspheera pursues revenge on the "Treacherous Deceiver" who betrayed her, the Ninja make a startling discovery. Meanwhile, Luna talks to the Mane Six about the “Harmonic Alicorns”, in order to defeat Daybreaker. 11. Never Trust an Alicorn A flashback episode tells the story of Young Wu, Young Garmadon, filly Celestia and filly Luna meeting Aspheera and teaching her the secrets of Spinjitzu. Meanwhile, they transforms into Alicorns after Celestia and Luna find their duty, to raise the Sun and the Moon. *'Song': Children of the Night by Princess Luna 12. Under Seige Having learned Master Wu is the "Treacherous One," and Celestia as Daybreaker the Ninja and the Mane Six find themselves under siege at the Monastery, trying to protect Wu from the wrath of Aspheera. Meanwhile, Daybreaker betrays Luna and Cadance tries to talk to the Mane Six. *'Song': The Midnight in Me by Twilight Sparkle and Lloyd 13. The End of the Rainbow The Ninja and the Mane Six went to Hope Hollow as the Friendship Quest that they missed earlier, but they realised that the town is out of colour. Since then, Mayor Sunny Skies tried to get ponies and the people interested in the Rainbow Festival again, but his efforts were in vain, and his last resort is that the Mane Six and the Ninja went to the Desert of Doom, which is completely destroyed by the lava. *'Song': The End of the Rainbow by Mayor Sunny Skies 14. How to Grow a Flower To bring back the colours in Hope Hollow, and stop Aspheera and the Pyro Vipers from getting revenge on the “Treacherous Deceiver“, the Ninja and the Mane Six meets Holly, as she is upset that the flowers are withered and colourless. The Ninja went to the Flower Micro-Realm, using the Pinpoint Amulet, to make the flowers grow with the Seed of Life which is inside the Ovary of the flower. *'Song': The End of the Rainbow by the Ninja More coming soon... Trivia *This is the first and the only season to not being made by DHX Media in Vancouver. Instead, it is done by by Boulder Media Limited in Ireland. **However, DHX Media is now producing LEGO Ninjago for Season 11 onwards. *This is the first season to be animated by Toon Boom Harmony instead of using flash animation. **The animators have now use the same animation style as My Little Pony The Movie. **Also, The LEGO Ninjago Movie designs kept the same and the animation style is mixed Stopmotion with CGI animation. **This episode also uses the comic-style backgrounds in some scenes, just like when Wu said “It’s not a Hot Tub!”, it uses the red background. *This season is based on the Rainbow, especially in some counterparts of Fire and Ice. *In this season: **New CGI graphics and styleguides will be featured. ***The graphics of the characters are way different than they in Season 8 to Season 10. **Old Ninja suits, ZX, Deepstone Armor, the Fusion Armor and Hunted Gi, return. *While counting down to the eleventh season's premiere, LEGO Instagram released teasers of #15reasonstowatchSOTFS on their account throughout March and April. The reasons are: **Reason 1: Zane’s nightmare ***Zane has a terrible nightmare as he sees a vision of Aspheera and her Pyro Snakes as well as the Ice Emperor and Princess Snowblossom in the Kingdom of Never-Realm. He also sees the vision of The Dazzlings and Daybreaker destroying Equestria. **Reason 2: New Realms ***This means that this season features two new realms, the Micro Realms and the Kingdom of The Never-Realm. **Reason 3: Ninja emojis ***This is revealed in Road Tripping when Cole uses the Ninja’s emojis on his phone when they went to Hope Hollow. ***Lloyd’s emoji was also featured in Snaketastrophy as it used by Photo Finish. **Reason 4: A new character, Antonia ***She is based off of a Ninjago fan named Antonia who wrote to Brent Miller, the letter being one of her last wishes as she was ill. ***She makes her official debut in The News Never Sleeps in Canterlot. **Reason 5: Lil Nelson's return ***Nelson made his first appearance since Crystal to Famed - Part 1, as he gets a job as a paper boy, becoming friends with Antonia in the process. **Reason 6: New martial art ***This martial art that the Ninja learnt in this season, which is Forbidden Spinjitzu. **Reason 7: Two villain teams, one battle ***This season features two villainous factions, the Blizzard Samurai and the Pyro Vipers **Reason 8: New vehicles ***This season includes new vehicles, like the ShuriCopter, Cole’s Dirt Bike and Katana 4x4. ***It also features the Destiny’s Bounty with a new design, the Land Bounty. **Reason 9: The Dazzlings’ return ***The Dazzlings makes a first appearance since Season 4. ***They had made their single, Find the Magic. **Reason 10: The Ninja's parents comeback ***The Ninja’s parents make a comeback in Questing for Quests, with the exception of Zane and Lloyd’s parents. **Reason 11: Tons of Ninja types, new and old ***Aside from the Forbidden Spinjitzu suits, old suits such as ZX, the Deepstone Armor from Season 5: Marks of Possesion, the Fusion Armor from Season 7: The Pillars of Time and the Hunted Gi from Season 9: Hunted. **Reason 12: Back to the origins ***The origins have taken place in Never Trust an Alicorn when how Garmadon and Wu meets Aspheera and how Celestia and Luna born as natural Alicorns. **Reason 13: Old Artifacts ***In “The Belly of the Beast”, when Zane and Fluttershy escapes from Beohernie’s stomach, it spits out the Teapot of Tyrahn and Grogar’s Bewitching Bell. ***The Jadeblades have seen inside Beohernie’s stomach in Sun and Lava, where Cole questions why the Jadeblades got swallowed by Beohernie, himself. ***In “Snaketastrophy”, Celestia wears the pendent which is similar to Sci-Twi wore throughout Season 5, except it is orange, instead of violet. **Reason 14: Clutch Powers’s debut ***Although mentioned by Cole in Applebuck Season, he made his on-screen debut in Questing for Quests. **Reason 15: New songs! ***New songs have made throughout Season 11, including some which have been modified or changed.